I Won't Say It
by JamminBooks13
Summary: This is about Rose when she's older. She's married to Dimitri and has a kid named Beth-short for Elizabeth. What happens when Rose's mom shows up after ten years of not being there? Will Beth being grounded make anything different? What will happen when Beth stops saying 'I love you' to her parents until she's ungrounded?
1. Chapter 1

"Elisabeth Roza Belicov! You will never do that again!" I said angrily.

"But, _mom _she deserved it! She totally embarrassed Kelly when she-"

"Kelina could've handled it; she's strong. Besides, that was no way to speak to a Gardian!"

"I know, but-"

"No 'buts.' Now, you're grounded!"

"_Mom!" _She cried, tears swelling in her father's big brown eyes.

"That's my final word, Beth. How you act in the next few days will determine for how long," I said firmly, trying hard not to cave under the pain in her features such like her dad's.

Without another word, she ran up the stairs and made sure to slam the door-twice, just for good messure. I sighed.

"How mature you've grown, Rosemarie," Said an all too familiar voice.

Spinning around, I looked straight into the usually narrowed eyes of my mother. However, they weren't narrowed now; they were wide with joy-an unusual look for her. Flinging my arms around her neck, tears of my own filled in the brinks of my eyes. Not of sadness-but of happiness.

"Mom!"

"Hello, honey," I couldn't tell, since my head was buried into her shoulder, which was weird since she was so short, but I thought she was smiling.

Pulling away, I was surprised to find tears twinkling in her eyes, too, "It's been so long. I haven't seen you since...well since Beth was born!"

"And that was...10 years ago, if I'm not mistaken."

I nodded, tears finally pouring down my cheeks, "Too long..."

"Sweetie," She said softly as I started to sob, " It'll be all right...I'm here now."

We stood like that for a while, her holding me as she would a child afraid of a storm.

Finally, I pulled away.

She smiled, and I was once again shocked to see that a few tears had ecaped her eyes as well, "Where is this so-called husband of yours?"

"Dimitri?" I asked, laughing.

"Unless you've been married twice, and I didn't know about it."

We laughed, and just then, Dimirti walked through the door. Looking at our tear stroked faces, he said, worriedly, "Is everything all right?"

"Speaking of the devil," I whispered.

Janine Hathaway wiped her cheeks clear, going into guardian mode. But I could still see a smile playing on her lips.

"Never better," I responded out loud.

He nodded towards mom, "Guardian Hathaway."

"Please, call me Janine, you are my son-in-law now."

"What ever you do," I whispered just loud enough for my mom to hear, "Do _not _call her mom."

Dimitri relaxed and smiled, "Where's Beth?"

"Oh, uh, in her room. I sort of grounded her," I said.

"You what?" He groaned, "What did she do this time?"

"Mouthed off a teacher and, to be nice let's say, 'pranked' her. Little Rebel almost got expelled," I sighed.

Dimitri and mom both laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Remind you of anyone?" Dimitri said.

I thought about it, "What do you mean?"

Mom laughed, and even Dimitri looked surprised at the unusual burst of humor, "Rose you were _just _like her!"

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Take our word for it," Dimitri said, smiling, "Let's call her out to meet her grandma."

"Oh, don't call me that! Makes me feel old," Said my mom, though she was smiling.

"_Liza_!" Dimitri called, his Russian accent very clear. 'Liza' was his russian nickname for her (as he calls me 'Roza') since it was close to 'liz' in E-liz-abeth. I liked it since it was close to my best friend Lissa's name. She was Aunt Lissa to Beth, even if Lissa wasn't my actual sister.

"Daddy?" She called down.

"Yes, it's me," He responded.

From the top of the railing, she looked down at us, making sure it was him. A smile lit up her face as she ran down the stairs, straight into his arms.

"Daddy! Mommy's being mean...she grounded me! Make me ungrounded!"

Smiling, he looked at me and then backed at her, "Why did she ground you?"

Beth made a pouty face, "All I did was stick up for Kelly! Mr. Alto was totally embarassing her!"

I laughed out loud, "So putting dead animals in his car, egging it, and super-gluing his passanger side door is 'sticking up for her' now?" I asked

"Egged his car?" Dimitri asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, but onl-"

Dimitri laughed, "I did that to a teacher once."

"Really?" Asked Beth, mom, and I at the same time.

"Never got caught, though. You outta be more careful."

Beth giggled, "Okay, daddy."

"Dimitri!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay..." He said, picking her up, "Listen, Liza, you musn't do anything like that again. School is-"

"The top priority above all else," She finished, "Above all else except Moroi. They come first."

Dimitri's smile softened, "I guess I should stop giving that lecture so much." Then, he whispered in her ear, "All I was saying before was that if you don't get caught, you don't get in trouble."

"Dimitri!" My mom and I yelled. We looked at each other and laughed.

Laughing too, he said, "I guess I didn't say that soft enough. Okay, promise you will never do that-or anything like that-again."

Looking at her toes, she said, "I promise...Does this mean I'm ungrounded?"

We all laughed, and I said, "Not quite."

Her excited face turned disappointment and then curious, "Who's this?"

Mom smiled, "I'm your...grandma."

The last word seemed to come out like sand paper on her tongue, but her features softened as she smiled at her grand child.

"Oooh, Mommy's mommy?"

I nodded, and she ran up to my 'mommy,' giving her a big hug.

"What should I call you?" She asked, "Grandma, gran gran, granny...ooh, how about grandgran!"

"Ooh," My mom said, mocking Beth, looking at her with excitement, "That sounds grand!"

Beth laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you GrandGran!"

Mom went a little stiff, but then relaxed more than I've ever seen her relax. Hugging her tighter, she whispered into Beth's hair, "I love you too, baby."

Tears came to my eyes. Dimitri put his arm around me, smiling. I love my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom stayed for dinner, and I asked her where she was staying for the time being.

"I was thinking about staying in a hotel for a couple of days...I don't know how long I'll stay though," She looked at Beth, her guardian mask melting for a couple of seconds, "I might want to stay just a little longer..."

"Can Grandgran stay here? Please? We have _two _extra guest rooms. And I'd bet she would be a big help, too. She's a great guardian, at least based on the awesome stories you tell about her," Mom looked at me and I flushed but smiled as she gave me a warm smile, "Please...Mommy?"

Well, she definitely got my talent for making good arguments...and there _was _the fact that she had those heart-melting brown eyes that she got from Dimitri.

"Mom?" I asked.

"I'd love to, if it won't be to much of a bother, of course."

"Please, oh please, mommy?"

I smiled, "Only because you're so cute. And because you never call me 'mommy' anymore. You only call me that when you're talking to daddy now."

She flushed, ""Sorry mommy."

I laughed and checked the time, "That's fine, just go get ready for bed."

"Okay," She said, but halfway up the stairs, she turned around and asked, "But can Grandgran tuck me in tonight? No offense daddy."

Dimitri laughed, his face radiant, "None taken honey, and that's up to...Grandgran..."

He was ready to burst out laughing as he turned to 'grandgran.' She glared at him, though she was smiling.

"Of course I will, honey, just hurry up and get ready, okay?"

"Okay!" Giggled Beth. She was so happy, I was kind of thinking of ungrounding her now. Who can help it around someone as adorable as her?

Turning around, I saw Janine giving Dimitri the evil eye, "Never call me 'grandgran' again, or so help me..."

"Yes ma'am," He said, sounding like a child who just got busted. Not many people scare my Dimitri, but, out of the few that can, my mom was _definitely _one of them.

Suddenly, both my mom and I burst out laughing, and Dimitri flinched. That just made us laugh harder, and I was almost out of breath by the time my mom responded.

"I was just joking, Belikov, loosen up a bit," She laughed.

"Oh. My. Gosh. _My mom _just told _you _to _loosen up," _I emphasized the important parts, all of them, "You are _way _too tense!"

We laughed some more, and eventually Dimitri laughed, too.

"What's so funny," Giggled Beth, who was now in her car PJ's (a gift from Sydney, of course).

"Nothing, Beth," I snickered, "We just found out that daddy's afraid of Grandgran."

Beth snickered, "I thought daddy's not afraid of _anything_."

"I'm not," Protested Dimitri.

"Watch it Belikov; don't get too cocky," Glared my mom.

Dimitri winced and us girls cracked up.

"Okay, okay," Dimitri said in an annoyed voice, though he was smiling, "I'm afraid of _some _things, but not a lot." Since we were still laughing, he said, "Isn't it time for bed?"

"Only if you can face the vicious monsters under my bed," Snickered Beth.

I high-fived her and mom commented, "Definitely your child, Rose."

"Ha-ha," Dimitri said, "Very funny. Since no one seems to be moving.." He trailed off and abruptly ran towards Beth and picked her up and over his shoulder, "I guess I'll haul you there myself."

Beth continued to giggle all of the way up the stairs and into her room. As soon as she was dropped onto her bed, Beth told Dimitri, "Get out, daddy, get out! Grandgran is going to tuck me in!"

"Okay, princess," He said, kissing her forehead, "Goodnight."

"Nighty night," She said.

Mom walked into her room as I gave Beth a hug and kiss, "Goodnight, honey, I love you."

She didn't respond, which was weird. I shrugged it off, she was probably just tired or something.

"Grandgran!" She exclaimed; apparently not, I thought.

"Show me how your blankets go, and I'll do them for you, okay?" Mom asked her.

"Okay," Beth responded, "First the car blanket, since it's the warmest."

"And it matches your PJ's!" Exclaimed mom. It was funny, watching her like this, like a...mom. I felt a pang of jealously, since she never did that to me, but quickly dismissed the thought. Beth deserved it way more than I did.

"Yeah! They're both from Lily since she and her mom, Sydney, love cars. Next goes the green one because I don't like how it looks or feels, so I just hide it in the middle," She made a face.

Mom laughed, "That's so smart!"

"Mommy and daddy thought so too! They helped me come up with the idea. The last one is the princess one; Kelly got it for me! She's my best friend! Not that Lily isn't great, it's just that me and Kelly...I don't know, what we have is special."

"Is Kelly the Queen's daughter?" Mom asked, and Beth nodded, "I thought so, you're mom and her were best friends too-still are. You better stay her friend. Sometimes she'll be the only one who'll be there in the end. A friendship like that is too valuable to lose."

"Mommy says that too," Beth said thoughtfully, "Oh, and don't forget the last one!"

"This one?" Asked mom, holding up a very small, purple blanket.

"Yeah! It's the one mommy and daddy made for me. It's my favorite!"

"Why?"

"Because when I'm afraid or sad, it reminds me of how much they love me," She said, smiling softly, taking it and holding it by her head, "I keep it close to my head so that I can think about it all night." Her last words were muffled as she snuggled into the blanket.

For a few moments, mom stared at my daughter fondly. During these moments, no one would've guessed that this was Guardian Janine Hathaway: There was none of the usual tenseness in her body and no sign of her usual guardian mask. It was like she was a normal grandma, tucking her little grand kid into bed. Tears formed in my eyes as I saw how lovingly she stared at my daughter...It was so sweet. These were the moments I lived for.

"Goodnight, Beth," Mom said, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind Beth's ear and kissing her on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you more, grandgran," She responded quietly with a sweet smile on her face.

"I sincerely doubt that," Replied mom, even quieter. Something in her voice seemed off.

The tears flowed down my cheeks, and I didn't wipe them away. When mom followed us into the living room, and I could see her in the light, I gaped at her. Her eyes were filled with tears again and, this time, a few more escaped.

"The great guardian, Janine Hathaway, crying? What has this world come to?" I laughed.

"It was only a few tears, Rose get over it..." She wiped away the tears on her cheeks, but a couple more fell.

"But two times in one day?" I asked, "This is like a sob-fest for you...I thought meeting my daughter would make you happy."

"It has!" Exclaimed mom, even though she knew I was being sarcastic, "That's why I'm...acting like this...To think...me, a..." She chuckled-this day was just full of surprises, "a...Grandgran..."

Going over to her, I hugged her, "Oh, gosh, I've missed you."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. She was actually crying now. I held her tighter. After a minute, I pulled away, and wiped all the tears from her face.

"Um...I'll get to bed now...leave you two to your..." Dimitri paused, "Girl time?"

"Try again, Comrade," I said, laughing.

"Mother-Daughter bonding time?"

"Close enough," I said, "Now off too bed, unless you need help fending off the vicious monsters in your closet?"

He mumbled something in Russian, and blushed a little, marching upstairs. Turning to mom, I stared at her with wide eyes, "Are you..._blushing?" _

Her guardian mask slipped into place, "Of course not! I'm just...It's just..." Sighing she continued, "I guess it's just weird, you taking care of me. I'm supposed to be stronger than that."

"You are strong, mom!" I exclaimed, she smiled weakly, so I said, "So...how should we start off this 'girl time'?"

Laughing, she said in a really teenagery voice, "So, there's this guy, and..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm SOOO sorry I left you hanging like that! You guys deserve more! I've been so busy writing my own novels that I forgot about these. Anyways, if you want something to tide you over until this is over, I wrote a new one called Sydney's Diary under Bloodlines by Richelle Meade

After an hour or two, we went to bed. I fell asleep in an instant, just to be awoken again in another few hours. Beth was crying. I looked at the clock: 1:23. I groaned, nice timing to have another nightmare, Beth.

Crawling out of bed, I realized the crying quieted down a little. I went over to her room, suspicious, with silent footsteps. The door to her room was open...revealing...my mom sitting on Beth's bed. She was the one to get up and go to Beth.

"Shhh," Mom soothed her, "It's okay; try not to wake up your mommy and daddy. It'll all be okay...Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I...Nightmare," Mumbled Beth, who I was sure was half asleep.

"What was it about?" Asked my mom, who probably knew so, too.

She whimpered, "S-strigoi...Kelly...Lily...no!"

My mom picked her up and held her close to her chest while tears escaped Beth's eyes, "It's okay. The strigoi won't hurt you...Mommy's here and daddy's here, and I'm here. We won't let anything happen to you or your friends. Nothing will ever hurt you while we're here. And we tend on staying for quite a while."

Beth's cries softened and she snuggled up to mom as she visibly relaxed, "I know..."

After a minute Beth fell back to sleep, and mom got up using her guardian silence so that Beth wouldn't wake up. Seeing me she smiled.

"You're a natural," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

She laughed, "I wouldn't say that."

"But you are! You're so good with Beth!" My eyes teared up, but for a different reason this time.

"I guess I never knew," Said mom. That did it, tears fell out of my eyes, and she looked at me worried, "What's wrong, honey?"

I shook my head, trying to wipe away tears, but it was useless with how many falling, "Nothing, it's stupid."

"Tell me, Rose."

"It's just that...seeing you with Beth...I'm wondering how it would've been if...if you'd have...stayed...if maybe...I...you..." The words struggled out of my mouth, and I started to sob.

She hugged me tight, "I'm sorry, Rose...I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know you cared that much...I'm so, _so _sorry." She said helplessly, as if not knowing what to do.

My laugh was bitter; so she could help Beth with a nightmare, but not me with this? Her actual daughter. My laughter died out quickly.

"Why?" I whispered, "Why did you have to leave? Beth's not the only one who needs a mom..."

Pulling back, she looked into my tear-filled eyes, "Rose, I would never hurt you like this on purpose...I was a different person then, and let my work get in the way of us. But I'm here now. That's what matters."

"...Mom...?" I asked, sniffing.

"Yeah, baby?" She said, smiling, wiping tears from my face.

"I know it's selfish, but...Can you...Could you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could you stay...with me...with us?"

"Rose..." She trailed off.

"I'm not asking you to retire early, I'm just asking if...maybe...you could get assigned to someone closer in town? I know it's selfish, it really is but...I need my mom..."

Tears came again, and my mom looked at me helplessly again, "I...I'll think about it...Okay?"

I held her tighter; coming from her, that was a lot, "Thank you...thank you _so _much!"

I don't know how long we were like that, but after a while I got really exhausted. When I yawned my mom pulled away.

"I can never make up for what I did to you...Though it did have reasons, and I know you understand that," I nodded and she continued, "_But, _if you want...I could tuck you in."

She laughed a little, and I smiled, "I'd love that mommy."

Laughing, she took my hand as we went up to my bedroom; luckily, Dimitri was on the far side of the bed. I got into bed, and I pointed to each blanket one by one.

"That one first, and then that one..." We both laughed softly as I mocked Beth.

When I was under my covers, my mom said to me, "Goodnight. Would you like anything else?"

"You should tell me a story," I giggled.

"Okay...once upon a time...it was a little girl's bed time."

"Mom!" I laughed, "If I'd have known you were that good, I would've asked you to tuck me in a long time ago."

"Goodnight, sweetie..." Mom hesitated for a second, before kissing my head and saying, "I love you, Rose."

Tears stung at my eyes again, but I blinked them away. Those were the words I've waited to hear for years, "I love you more, mom."

"I sincerely doubt that," She whispered, walking out of the room.


End file.
